Currently, more and more mobile terminals are being applied broadly and mobile terminal products can be customized by mobile communication operators according to their requirements. A mobile communication operator may require locking a network, a card or a mobile terminal etc. when customizing a mobile terminal product. Locking the mobile terminal is a special requirement for the mobile terminal and the customized mobile terminal can only use a specific mobile network, or a specific Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card/Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card. Locking the card is a special requirement for the card, after the card is locked, it is required that the card can be only used on a certain mobile terminal and cannot be used on other mobile terminals. Locking a network, a card and a mobile terminal can effectively solve problems of secret change of a network by a user, unauthorized distribution of goods and loss of customers etc.
In related technologies, in order to lock a network or a card for the mobile terminal and lock the mobile terminal, a locking strategy is usually written in a mobile terminal when the mobile terminal is researched and developed. Therefore, the locking strategy is fixed and cannot be modified even by a mobile communication operator. With the development of mobile terminal technologies and continuous growth of services of mobile communication operators, the number of users is growing, along with increasing demands of the mobile communication operators. How to increase research and development efficiency, production efficiency and the configuration flexibility for customers to the greatest extent is a problem to be solved.